Threads of Fate
by jinlin1
Summary: A collection of drabbles for Jerza, for Fairy Tail Secret Santa 2014.
1. Chapter 1

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS SARESPAI!**

**Jerza Modern!AU**

"One strawberry cupcake please." Jellal looked up from behind the counter, and sure enough, the red haired woman stood there.

"Of course," he smiled. He opened up the back of the display, and took one out. Placing it gently into a bag with a handful of napkins, he handed it to her. She picked up the bag, and turned to Jellal, about to leave.

"Sorry if I sound rude, but there's some frosting on your face." Jellal quickly ran to find a towel to wipe his red face, hastily thanking the woman.

"Ultear, please take care of this, thank you!" He scrubbed at his face with a paper towel, only to find that it had spread the pink frosting all over his face. Jellal groaned, leaning the back of his head on a cabinet.

"Did you make an ass out of yourself in front of Strawberry Girl again?" Ultear smirked. When she didn't hear an answer, she rolled her eyes. "Not again!" Meredy came out from the kitchen, and handed Jellal a wet cloth.

"Come on Jellal, you have to get yourself together." she sighed. "Go talk to her already, or Ultear and I are going to _die._"

"Why are you guys so obsessed with her? She's just another customer." he responded exasperatedly. Meredy laughed.

"She's the only person who can fluster you like that, calling her 'just another customer' is a total understatement." Ultear said, joining them. Jellal just sighed.

"Hey look, it's Strawberry Girl!" Meredy exclaimed happily. Jellal looked up quickly from the plates he was watching, and sure enough, the woman was approaching the counter. "Will this be your usual order, miss?" Meredy chirped. She nodded and Meredy went to go get one.

Meredy turned to Jellal, and whispered, "It's a great opportunity to come and introduce yourself, you know. Look, I'll give you the cupcake if you'll finally talk to her." Jellal rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Just give it up Meredy. What if she already has a boyfriend?"

"Fine, I'll do it." Jellal watched as Meredy stopped at a pile of napkins before taking a few. Meredy handed the paper bag to the scarlet haired woman, chatting amicably with her. She waved her goodbye and turned back to Jellal, smiling.

"Her name's Erza, she's 18, and she attends Magnolia University." she exclaimed.

"And why are you telling me this?" Jellal deadpanned.

"Because I gave her your number."

"You. Did. What!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Modern!AU**

Jellal woke up to the loud beeping of a truck outside. Checking the time, he groaned, and flopped back onto his bed. _Who in their right mind is up at 5:30 AM?_ He pulled a curtain back lazily with one hand, and peered outside._ A moving truck, huh? So someone's finally moving into the Strauss' house. _The loud sound of boxes unloading droned on, and Jellal dragged himself out of bed. _No use in sleeping now, with all that noise outside. Guess I'll go check it out._ He pulled on a sweatshirt and pants and headed outside.

There was a small group of moving men, hauling boxes out of the truck. _This new person has a whole lot of boxes. _They finally unloaded the boxes, and one received a phone call. Jellal headed closer, curious about what was going on.

"…right now? Okay, fine. I'm sorry Miss Scarlet, but there is something urgent we have to attend to. We'll come back as fast as we can, sorry for the inconvenience." A tall red-haired woman, who Jellal assumed was Miss Scarlet, came out from behind the truck carrying a large stack of boxes.

"That's fine. I can handle myself." she said in an authoritative voice. She took the stack of boxes inside the house as the truck left. _I should help her, instead of just standing here like a weirdo, _thought Jellal.

"Excuse me, um, Miss Scarlet? I noticed that you had a lot of boxes, and was wondering if you would like help. I'm Jellal by the way, I live next door." Miss Scarlet walked outside of the house, and extended a hand to him.

"My name is Erza. Thank you for offering to help, but I will be fine," she replied. Erza picked up another stack of boxes and turned to head inside.

"Even though you can carry all of these boxes, it'll take a lot less time if we work together." Jellal insisted. He took a stack of surprisingly heavy boxes, and followed in after her. She opened her mouth to protest, but slowly closed it.

"That is a good point," she admitted. It took them a while to move all the boxes inside, and even longer to open all of them to sort all the stuff out.

"I don't want to sound rude, but why do you have all this weaponry?" Jellal asked.

"I teach self defense nearby." she responded, gently moving a bundle of wooden practice swords. "The kids frequently break or lose the equipment, so I store a lot in my house."

"That sounds amazing!" Jellal said, hanging a painting in place.

"You could come by sometimes, we do have adult classes." Erza responded.

"That would be- woah!" Jellal suddenly lost control of the desk he was setting down, the front of it tilting forward precariously. Erza quickly rushed over and grabbed the wobbly end, steadying it. They set the desk down, and Jellal smiled sheepishly. "Thanks for helping me there, Erza."

"No problem." Erza glanced at the time. "You've been here for a while, you must be starving. Why don't we go get some lunch, my treat? Although I don't know any good restaurants around here…" she trailed off.

"I'd love to, Erza."


End file.
